The Thicc Signal
by Wakadooia
Summary: Galvatrons getting thicker and it's a signal for Cyclonus to act. (Rewrite of a drabble I was fond of)


Cyclonus had pushed a Sweep down painfully into the soot-like dirt of Chaar and refused to let go until it whined pitifully in submission and the awful creaking of it's strained back struts became intolerable, upon which he moved away from the beaten Sweep.

Without looking back at it he stalked back to the base satisfied with the display.

The Sweeps were obedient to the point where they could be left alone with little monitoring, it's not like the morons did anything of importance anyway.

Though recently they had started fighting more, the self-appointed 'alphas' of the many little 'packs' got bolshy and started showing off more, even when Scourge shot them down repeatedly.

The smarter Decepticons, while they didn't always avert their gaze, were smart enough to decide against showing off. It was just the more animalistic Decepticons who seemed to let their base programmings and instinctual code cloud their actions.

Cyclonus had fought nearly all of them by now.

How he had survived a scrap with all of the Terrorcons by himself was a clear miracle but he still kept going.

Scourge had attempted to chastise him multiple times by now, unlike his Sweeps he had pushed any sort of response to the situation far out of his processor.

He endeavoured to remind Cyclonus that his stabilising influence upon the usual chaos that tended to happen was needed, and of how stupid his actions were.

Cyclonus couldn't help it though. He wanted everyone out and away.

It was all Galvatron.

It usually was all because of him, but still.

Cyclonus asserted himself beside the throne, a subtle show off of his position.

He glanced over Galvatron who remained completely oblivious to everything that was happening around him seemingly unmoved by his own physical differences.

Galvatron was always rather rounded and physically thick but now it had just escalated rather rapidly.

Soft mesh and exposed protoform pushed quite obviously at his master's armour and around the joins, it just rolled out in a tantalising display.

It seemed near impossible for a mech already rather rotund to acquire more weight and girth around himself but Galvatron had really topped it all.

He was just as much a powerhouse of destruction as a perfect progenitor.

Cyclonus barely moved an inch as Galvatron got up to scold the troops on the latest failure.

He used to wobble around the thighs as he walked before but now there was a certain... hypnotism to it. Barely anyone kept their optics on his face or even cast to the floor in shame of their failure.

No, his body was the centre of attention here.

Regardless of how they felt about Galvatron himself the message his increased size gave off subconsciously hooked everyone

Galvatron was too lost in the words of his anger to notice where their optics settled, as long as they were focused on him surely they were focusing on his words. Galvatron seemingly thought there was no other reason for them to stare.

Cyclonus watched with boiling Energon as everyone in the room cast glances up and down Galvatron burgeoning frame, many shuffling awkwardly as the room started to hum a little with a few cooling fans going off.

Cyclonus knew Scourge was casting him a glare from the sidelines but it didn't bring him to his senses at all, all he could feel was his Energon heating up and pumping around his systems like little seams of lava.

Partway through a sentence, Cyclonus's engines went off in a loud threatening rumble ceasing all movement in the room and silencing Galvatron before he finished his words.

Galvatron spun round to glare at him

"Why are you interrupting my-" He began when Cyclonus managed to save his aft.

"Troops should pay attention when your master is talking! I can see you all casting glances away and shuffle idly! When your master speaks you listen!" He bellowed, his words caused Galvatron to quickly turn his ire back towards the gathered troop's, excess energy sparking at the rims of his crown, "Know. Your. PLACES!" He hissed turning into a bellow as the last word past his vocal unit, Cyclonus kept his glare on every one of the troops in the room making sure the true intent of his remark was not lost on them.

It wasn't and many of them straightened back up and others stiffened rigidly, hoping total stillness would prevent further scolding or removing any chance of optical contact.

Cyclonus indirectly but obviously staked his claim.

Galvatron continued his rant with renewed vigour.

Scourge opened up a personal communications line with Cyclonus

.: By the Allspark control yourself, you know it's nothing but trouble when iI/i seem to be the only one keeping their cool! Just pull yourself together, you're the only one dumb enough to go near him anyway!:.

Cyclonus cast him a glare for the 'insult' but internally knew he was right, he was acting stupid.

There was only one way he could think of to sort this problem out.

He was going to confront Galvatron head on.

Throughout the remaining cycle, Cyclonus put out as many hints and remarks as possible, trying to guide Galvatron into calling a private meeting with him.

For all his general on-off obliviousness Galvatron could be quick to pick up hints at times.

He requested Cyclonus's appearance.

In his quarters of all places.

Cyclonus physically kicked the wall of his own quarters multiple times before hastily brushing off any marks from his armour.

His spark brimmed with way too many emotions, he felt stupid but excited.

All of his prior aggression and ill-advised behaviour ran through his processor and he reeled at how childish he had been acting, but the same possessive feelings brimmed to the surface when Galvatron crossed his mind and made his spark swell with dark thoughts of claiming him repeatedly and lining that purple armour with many bites and claw marks.

Now he was going to meet Galvatron, in his quarters, alone, in private.

He's wanted it but now it was actually happening he felt daunted by the prospect.

He exited his own quarters and headed towards Galvatrons.

All this hassle and internal turmoil because Galvatron's body picked such an obscure time to build itself up, collecting every scrap of excess energy consumed by Galvatron and placing it all around the mech's frame.

It was a standard preparation program for anyone's body to run when it felt it was the right time for offspring and began storing up the energy and minerals for… increased production.

Reaching Galvatron's door Cyclonus hung his head, feeling awkward and slightly ashamed at acting no better than some of the beastial Decepticons, letting a lusting desire influence his actions so readily.

He'd barely knocked when Galvatron called him in.

Keeping his optics at a steady level before him Cyclonus pushed through the door and engaged in his usual salute, greeting and submissive bow towards his master not desiring to draw attention to his heated frame and rigid wings.

Galvatron tutted a little bored of the repeated display and Cyclonus straightened up to look at him.

Galvatron had sat himself on his berth with his arms crossed in front of him, they barely did anything to hide the rolls of protoform mesh pushing at his front or to disguise how his thighs spread out beneath his seated form.

Beneath his berth lay an answer to where his noticeably rapid weight gain had got it's substance as he had seemed to acquired several boxes of candied Energon from somewhere and had been through most of them as his body demanded.

He looked at Cyclonus demanding an answer to a question he was yet to ask.

"My lord" Cyclonus began.

"You're here to explain why everyone is acting like a pack of bedazzled baboons are we!?" He demanded.

"I will explain anything you require my igainly/i master" He saluted as he always did before quickly biting his lip with a barely audible squeak as he realised what words came from his vocal unit.

"Then you'd also care to explain your own behaviour then…" Galvatrons optics brightened momentarily spying Cyclonus's awkwardness.

"My apologies sir, I shall escort myself out, I am clearly not acting sound of processor" Cyclonus quickly blurted out, the rising shame in his systems temporarily shutting down the desire to mate.

"No. You stay until I say you can go" Galvatron growled out threateningly and Cyclonus froze on the spot. Galvatron moved off the berth and advanced on Cyclonus making the latter terribly aware of the incredible lack of a gap between Galvatrons thighs, prompting Cyclonus's leg to shudder as the desire to jump him rise through Cyclonus's processor.

"Well, I, uh, there's a ihefty/i lack of problems with the troops" Cyclonus babbled a little trying to keep his optics focused and body still even as Galvatron closed the distance.

"Then why is everyone acting like they've never seen my frame before?!" He howled angrily, "They're all staring!" He curled in on himself slightly and Cyclonus immediately felt awful.

He knew Galvatron hated being stared at and singled out in such a manner as it merely added to the negative feelings he has towards himself, making him feel somewhat justified for the self-negativity.

"Don't worry sir, there's a iample/i amount of solutions for this problem, they just need to be reminded of their position beneath your iheavyset/i rule!" Cyclonus continued rather obliviously, the feeling of anger towards his fellow 'cons for their behaviour rose and stopped him from taking note of what he said as he desired to punish them for making Galvatron feel such a way, "They seem to think with the general lull in activity is an excuse to act up, they need to be reminded again of your ruling and isubstantial/i form! They should be reprimanded, my icorpulent/i lord"

"I'm seeing a pattern here" Galvatron interrupted him.

"Ah, do you have a plan for this my istrapping/i commander?" Cyclonus was still oblivious.

There were a few moments of silence before Cyclonus tilted his head and his optics drifted off into the distance as everything he'd just said dawned on him. Ample, heavyset, substantial? What was he thinking? How could he let such obvious stupidity leave his oral cavity?.

"I don't think you understand the imass/i of the situation, the more beastial Decepticons are acting up significantly and Ooh I didn't mean… I don't..." Cyclonus finally coughed out an embarrassing attempt at backpedalling over his words.

Galvatron seemed to have cottoned on to Cyclonus's words and was grabbing at the exposed protoform around his middle playing with and squeezing the soft metal.

"Ah, I'm sorry sir" Cyclonus drooped, still desperately keeping his optics away from Galvatron, it was only making the burning lust rise again.

"What are you playing at?" Cyclonus could hear the grin on Galvatron's face, it was all rather funny to him.

Cyclonus bit his lip hard, Galvatron was close enough that the heat generated from his portly figure was warming up his front

"I… Iiiii... I want to make them stop, stop looking" Cyclonus whined breathily as he started shuffling uncomfortably at the closeness, all his systems had abandoned subtlety and were flashing the desire to mate repeatedly through his processor and it took some effort to not smother the mech before him.

No, he had to wait for permission. He always did.

Whether or not everything had truly dawned in Galvatron's processor or not was yet unclear but he seemed to know what Cyclonus was after. He usually did.

It wasn't like they hadn't laid down together before like they hadn't shared intimate feelings and problems before.

"And you wanted a private meeting just to tell me that?" He mocked playfully lifting a leg around Cyclonus.

"S-sir, no please I beg of you!" Cyclonus panicked as the soft limb pressed down upon him and he shook as if trying to force out the sudden desires it brought, "I have been acting stupidly, even this is but a ending to my selfish desires" The warm soft leg around made focusing feel harder than a tug-o-war with Unicron himself, "I should have spoken to you immediately rather than ogle you from afar and get into quarrels with anyone who dare did the same" Cyclonus babbled his loyal programming doing battle with his instinctual coding making him shake and clamber to keep his own emotions stable.

"Oooh" Galvatron crooned refusing to move his leg and pushing himself closer to Cyclonus, the soft pudge around his abdominal plates pressing against Cyclonus's firm plates "I do like it when you get possessive over me" He smirked with a devilish chuckle "You have quite the fire in your optics"

"But sir! My instinctual coding is running wild I don't want to step outside my field! Especially not now! This is all because-"

"I am well aware of my own body Cyclonus! Don't take me for a fool on such a matter!" He gave a warning hiss before returning to a soft purr "Besides who says…" Using his leg as leverage Galvatron pulled himself up to be level with Cyclonus, his faceplates nuzzling into the jets neck "Who says I don't like it when you get wild with me?"

"S-sir" Cyclonus hissed through gritted denta struggling for any sort of control.

His hands snapped up and cupped Galvatrons lower back and rear supporting him as he clung to Cyclonus's body. His hands visibly sank into the thickened rolls of Galvatrons thighs, the warmth throbbing through to Cyclonus's body.

It was maddening.

Galvatron giggled into his audio's as if aware of the internal struggle

"Oh alright then" He purred "I give you total permission to lose control"

Cyclonus let out a juddering gasp that shuddered through his entire frame audibly rattling his armour as he collapsed into a state of total submission to his lust.

He wasn't sure what he was doing now.

Galvatron's permission had ceased all internal turmoil and desire had taken the helm.

He'd practically thrown himself and Galvatron across the room in a vein half-assed attempt to reach the berth before he totally lost it, the surprised gasp the movement got him was no help at all.

Galvatron had already started nibbling on his neck cabling only to have them pulled away from him as Cyclonus dragged his mouth across his body, chewing, nibbling and giving playful sucks and nips to every inch of exposed protoform and soft mesh he could find as if he felt hunger far greater than Unicron's planet-spanning gut.

Cyclonus's hands remained lost in the supple paradise of his partner's aft making no intent to get un-lost from the warm softness they embraced.

His hands, however, did manage to pull Galvatrons hips off the ground, Cyclonus was unaware when his spike had come out of his housing but he was eager enough to resheath it within Galvatron, who had also discarded any sort of covering exposing his entirety to Cyclonus.

Normally Cyclonus would enjoy spending the time to delicately caress all around and play with the intimacies exposed, showing just how much he understood and appreciated the trust it took for his master to reveal such parts to him.

Not this time.

All of this had one purpose and one purpose only that had overridden all of their systems, it was desperate and furious.

Cyclonus could only imagine how this was all going to go, and he looked forward to every moment of it, every moment of messy union.

Galvatrons vocals hitched as Cyclonus shoved his entire length into him immediately rather than build up to it or tease.

Oh, what a glorious sound.

He praised whatever unknown cue had occurred to make Galvatron activate such a old line of code, he praised it again and again, in time with every clang as their hips knocked together with every overly aggressive thrust, the pudge around Galvatrons waist the only thing preventing sparks from flying when they clashed together.

Somewhere, somehow Cyclonus was aware he was growling out something, he didn't know what, just that Galvatrons optics were barely online as his face was pulled back to one of bliss.

He never wanted this to end.

He never wanted to see Galvatron with a different expression on his face.

Usually, that was a nice, sweet sentiment as he wished for Galvatron to always be happy and to never sink back into the horrors his plasma-damage caused but now it was dirty, hungry and aggressively sexual as his growling rumble escalated into happy roars as he pumped ferociously.

Cyclonus grabbed Galvatrons shoulders, hefting him from the floor as he rolled onto his back, pulling the Decepticon leader on top of him.

Who knew just outright giving in to your own reproductive code would feel so rewarding?

He dug his claws into the hips that straddled his girth and pulled him down, feeling Galvatron clench around him as best as possible, hips rolling back and forth.

It felt so good, it always felt so good with Galvatron but now it was like a light came on and all of their ravenous wants and pleasures were there in the open, awake and being stroked and pleased.

Galvatron rose until Cyclonus was halfway out leaving a messy trail of lubricants seeping over Cyclonus's spike.

He never wanted it to end damn it, he'd tie Galvatron to the bed if he could.

He just wanted this every night, every day.

To come home and bury himself here.

When had Galvatron flipped him over again? Who cares? He could feel those thighs clench around his waist as he looked down upon flushed faceplates.

An eternity of these noises, this euphoria, to raise many heirs with him.

Oh yeah, that's what all this was about.

God damn, they were going to be the best heirs this galaxy will ever see.

Cyclonus sank his fangs into Galvatrons shoulder strut and the hot Energon that oozed out taste comparatively cold to the heat they were generating.

It sent a shiver down Cyclonus's spinal strut that went straight into Galvatron and Cyclonus could feel the muscle-fibres in his shoulder tense and move as Galvatron squirmed in delight.

Somewhere Cyclonus felt rewarded, had he already overloaded?

Who cared?

He was still going and it was going to take total and absolute exhaustion to get him to stop this.

The air was still hot and saturated with coolant.

The entire room was a mess, purple paint had been scratched all over every available surface of the room.

His Optics struggled to focus, but on himself and Galvatron there were even traces of candied Energon was smeared over both of their lips and along other parts of their bodies, as they'd decided to get more and more playful as the night went on.

The room was filled with the noises of both their cooling fans working at overdrive to regulate their systems, the rims of their armour still glowed a bright red with the heat of their actions.

Long heavy pants were the only noise Cyclonus managed to make when he opened his mouth, nothing articulate reached Galvatrons audios but the latter still seemed to be asleep.

Giving up any chance of verbal communication Cyclonus shifted his body closer to Galvatron, snaking his arms around his leader he cuddled in closer, nuzzling his face plates into the soft mesh.

By the Allspark that still felt so good, it kicked his cooling fans up a degree as his engine revved at the feeling.

Galvatron seemed to have woken up at this point his hands reaching up to hold onto Cyclonus's, and in turn, he nuzzled further into Galvatron's softness and Galvatron giggled.

"At least wait a while before we go again" he murmured with a smile and Cyclonus felt himself heat up again.


End file.
